The current proposal outlines a series of studies focusing on the effectiveness of certain therapeutic approaches in dealing with anxiety reduction. One of our major objectives is to fit cognitive restructuring procedures within a learning framework and to determine the way in which such an approach interacts with relaxation skills as a means of providing the individual with a technique for the self-control of anxiety. A second major objective is to determine whether there exists any interaction between treatment approach and target behavior; the goal here is to find out which treatment is most effective with which type of problem. The objectives will be accomplished by means of clinical outcome studies focusing on training clients in skills for coping with their anxiety, as well as by interlocking laboratory studies to examine the process mechanisms underlying the therapeutic procedures used in the outcome studies, thereby providing a firmer theoretical and data base for behavior change procedures.